


From Fanartist to Tattoo Artist in One Night

by topkyungsoo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Artist Do Kyungsoo | D.O, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-08 07:32:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17382341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/topkyungsoo/pseuds/topkyungsoo
Summary: Yixing discovered Kyungsoo’s racy fanart of him, and he seems to have enjoyed it.[Self-prompt for top!soo fest round 2]





	From Fanartist to Tattoo Artist in One Night

Would Yixing find it creepy if he saw in how many ways he drew him? On how many planets, in how many seas, in how many eras, in how many alternate universes? Maybe. Would he hide a few specific ones that were too indecent? Definitely. Though he had a feeling he wouldn't mind that much. But luckily he wasn't going to ever see them.

Maybe he should have left when Baekhyun did, and not stay behind at Yixing's house on a late Sunday night like a dingus. The thought of lying and saying he had something to do or make some other kind of excuse didn't cross his mind, although staying behind was awkward too. So when Yixing went to bring him something to drink, the opportunity to leave before making things even more uncomfortable was gone. If he changed his mind now-

He couldn't get to finish his thought because Yixing was suddenly on his lap unbuttoning his pants. What's going on?

"I saw your fanart." Yixing wiggled his eyebrows, and Kyungsoo, somewhere in the background of imploding, realized that he was most probably not talking about the more or less innocent drawings he had managed to create in his meagre career. "Fishnets huh?" He slid his pants down his thigh a little to reveal, guess what. Fishnets.

Somehow Kyungsoo doubted that the word had been in Yixing's vocabulary before Baekhyun. All (probably not all) his hidden fantasies had been revealed and Yixing was enjoying it. Kyungsoo knew that Yixing relished creating that kind of thoughts in people's minds, and he wasn't that much of a fool to believe it was only about him. There could be anyone in his place now. But that didn't matter he was going to enjoy it. He watched him taking off his own pants, revealing his stocking clad legs as he felt his pulse increasing.

Yixing settled back on his lap, with the same expression on his face. He had to do something and change that.

Kyungsoo leaned forward grabbing Yixing's thighs while pressing a kiss against his hardening crotch. He looked up at him, and the other was watching him intently, unable, or maybe not bothering to hide the surprise at the possibly unexpected gesture. The muscles under Kyungsoo's legs tightened.

"I thought you were shy."

He fucking was.

He couldn't find any good retort so he proceeded to slowly lick him through his underwear.

"Oh fuck." He heard Yixing half-whisper before he took in a breath.

Kyungsoo smirked, satisfied, hiding his inner turmoil. He passed  his tongue against him a few more times, as they looked at one another. Yixing bit his lip and let out a muffled moan. Without warning, the latter pulled down his underwear, leaving himself into Kyungsoo's hands, or rather mouth. The other man was taken aback and he regretted showing it.

Kyungsoo was panicking and was obviously very red, and more so turned on. He wanted to rip the pants off him just so he could get rid of them faster.

"I like your ideas."

"T-Thank-" But Yixing's mouth was on his before he could finish the sentence.

His breath was knocked out of him as Yixing kissed him and placed Kyungsoo's hands on his thighs. Somewhere in the back of his head he was asking himself why, but the question dissipated yet again as Yixing pulled back and looked at him with that naughty smile of his that drove so many people crazy. Only this time it was only him.

Kyungsoo had been secretly wondering how he would react to those pictures, even if he would have never shown him himself if he had the chance, and this reaction wasn't what he had imagined at all.

Yixing smirked and Kyungsoo knew he couldn't lose so he took the challenge. In his mouth, slowly, while groping his butt. The other was still watching him and his hands were now in his hair.

Yixing grunted while holding back from moving his hips impatiently, and Kyungsoo could tell. He smiled to himself as he licked the tip of his dick, then he looked at Yixing again. He was staring at him expectantly. He was playing with Kyungsoo's hair and Kyungsoo thought he would pass out but he didn't.

Instead, he pushed Yixing off him and, as if that was the only thing he had been waiting for, the latter lied down but only after taking off his shirt, only taking his eyes off the other man for a brief moment. Kyungsoo was aware of the fact that his reaction was carefully scrutinized, but he couldn't help but gulp.

He wasn't sure of what he wanted to do, but whatever it was, it was something he would never say out loud and had something to do with jumping him. But he didn't, for now. He just gazed at him and he almost missed the lube Yixing threw at him. Did he have that from the beginning? He hadn't noticed.

Yixing propped himself on his elbows, legs wide open and smirking. Kyungsoo took the sight in and his pants felt painfully tight. But he didn't have time for that just yet.

He got rid of the fishnets and the underwear obstructing his vision as fast as he could and poured some lube on his fingers, still looking at him, unable to do otherwise. He wondered how his skin would feel against his lips, but he didn't satisfy his curiosity right away.

He was a little hesitant for some reason. Maybe because everything just happened so fast. Who would have thought Yixing would end up naked in front of him and waiting to be fucked?

“How should I call you?” Yixing asked all of a sudden, and the other avoided his eyes when replying.

“Just Kyungsoo’s fine.”

Another thing he would never admit was that he had imagined him calling him many other names. Was he really expecting him to tell him sincerely? It was true that he did do things he himself would have never thought possible.

“Are you sure, baby?”

He was taken aback yet again, and, at this, Yixing chuckled before buckling his hips already. “What are you waiting for?”

He brushed his fingers against his ass, focusing on Yixing’s reaction yet again, not unsatisfied. The other bit his lip, waiting for more impatiently. Kyungsoo had the feeling he didn’t want to show it, didn’t want to look needy in front of him, although he obviously was. He squirmed when he rubbed  before slowly pushing the tip of one finger in.

Yixing grunted, before talking again, voice breathy and arousing, “What else did you imagine me in?”

Kyungsoo took a few more moments to admire his body, all opened up for him, while his mind rushed through the images of him that had arisen in his imagination before.

“If I tell you, will you make them real?” He pushed his finger further in, making the other moan.

“It depends on how fun you are tonight.”

"I'll do my best." Kyungsoo leaned in and kissed him, laying him completely down, pushing his finger more. Yixing's hands coiled around him and kept him close, savoring his mouth and wiggling his hips. A moment later he was pulling at Kyungsoo's shirt.

Kyungsoo was the one to pull back. He was growing hotter and hotter and he took it off, a mist of lust clouding his mind. Otherwise he would have been too shy to do so.

"Fun." Yixing whispered, wanting to pull him back and kiss him, but the other did his best to avoid his lips, trailing his mouth on his jaw and tempting neck. With a muffled grunt, Yixing moved his head to the side.

"Don't leave any marks, ok? Fans might scalp you." He murmured half-jokingly, laughing softly, both because of the thought and Kyungsoo's tickling breath.

He didn't need to worry though, since Kyungsoo never intended to leave any trace of him behind. He would never dare.

"Mhm..." he licked and kissed his skin, mouth descending to his collarbones. He could feel Yixing writhing and getting impatient, moaning from time to time at certain movements of his finger inside him or when the other accidentally brushed against his dick.

When Kyungsoo inserted a second digit, Yixing gripped his hair, slowly thrusting hips at a new-found pace.

Kyungsoo went further down, sucking on his nipple, listening to Yixing's wanton breaths. Even up close, every inch of him was beautiful, more so than on a screen, because he was alive and moving under him and Kyungsoo could feel his every muscle, could hear his heart beating, could have him look into his eyes, could and did have him wanting him.

"More... Give me more." He mumbled, fingers tangling in his hair.

"But what if it won't be fun if I give you more?" He teased, returning to kissing his lips, more softly this time. They were soft and insatiable. When he pulled back, Yixing extended his neck for more.

“Shut up.” He reached for Kyungsoo’s pants, but barely touched them.

When Kyungsoo retracted his fingers, Yixing brought his hand close to his mouth, kissing them incredibly softly and making Kyungsoo feel some kind of way. He looked at him, awaiting something. Kyungsoo wasn't going to let him wait for much longer. He pushed inside him with a groan. He didn't allow himself to close his eyes, because he would rather watch Yixing's blissful expression. Kyungsoo was pretty sure he deliberately moaned like that just to turn him on even more. The little smirk flashing in the corner of his mouth only confirmed his suspicion. That called for retribution. As he entered him more, he leaned in and pressed light kisses on his neck, sighing deeply several times. He could feel him shiver under him. Yixing whined but didn't try to push him away in any way.

Kyungsoo was taken aback when he heard a familiar song playing from the phone on the coffee table. He looked at Yixing, who smiled at him and grinded his hips.

“I thought you wanted me _not_ to put a tattoo on that.”

“Joke.”

“Great.” Kyungsoo smirked and kissed him again. When he pulled back, Yixing stared at him as if waiting for something. And he would wait a bit more.

“You’re too soft.” Yixing muttered, amused, making him pick up his pace a bit. “Ok... You’re not soft...” He continued between deep breaths and airy moans.

The atmosphere we lewder than Kyungsoo would have ever imagined, and the song playing in the background quietly definitely contributed. Just when he began to fear the possibility, Yixing proceeded to moan the song under his breath. The former struggled to remain as quiet as possible while rhythmically pounding into him with swift motions. He avoided looking him in the eyes because everything was too much for him. When Yixing’s hands slid on his body from his butt to his hair and attempted to make eye contact, he simply closed his eyes, groaning as he moved faster.

The next thing he knew, Kyungsoo found his delight interrupted when he was pushed away and laid down. He saw the other hovering over him and lowering himself on his dick, hands propping on his chest. The image was even more obscene as he continued to sing while rolling his hips on top of him.

Truly an image Kyungsoo never hoped he would see. From now on he would be too busy to think about it to be ashamed of the things that crossed his mind before.

“Is that song on repeat?” His voice was weaker than he would have liked.

“Yeah. Why? You wanted to come at the climax? No worries, you’ll have time.” He smirked at him, and Kyungsoo would have frowned at him if it weren’t for his current priorities.

His hands gripped Yixing’s hips, guiding him to move faster as they moaned and kissed sloppily every few seconds. The other bit Kyungsoo’s lip when he started pumping him at the same pace they were fucking. Yixing’s fingers were curled, nails in his skin, but the slight pain was nothing compared to the bliss coursing through him.

Panting against his lips, Yixing came in his hand, getting them both wetter and stickier, and not long after, he did as well, more loudly than he would have allowed himself if he was thinking straighter. But he didn’t hold back anymore, and he was thinking very gay at the moment.

Yixing collapsed onto him, and as they were pressed against each other, he could feel his every breath, which was probably one of the things closest to heaven he would find on Earth. He closed his eyes for a moment, taking in what just happened. The song was still playing in the background. Yixing was still on top of him, now kissing the marks he had left on his chest.

“I ended up leaving marks on you, sorry.”

He seemed at least a bit serious. But Kyungsoo was still in a bit of a shock, so he didn’t think of any reply. He hesitatingly laid an arm around his waist. Was it inappropriate? Even after this whole thing? The other man didn’t seem to mind. When he looked up at him he looked tired but he was smiling a little differently from before, less dirty-minded and more sincerely.

“You’re a nice guy, Kyungsoo. I like you.”

He still kept quiet, speechless at his words.

Yixing didn’t seem to be waiting for a reply as he laid his head down on his chest.

Then Kyungsoo remembered.

He gently pushed him away, fumbling after his pants. He got the marker out of his pocket and as Yixing sat up, he leaned in, taking the cap off and concentrating.

“Do you want a... wait, are _you_ giving me an... autograph?”

“I’m putting a tattoo on that.” He said while drawing a sheep on his chest.


End file.
